The Swing Incident
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Story One: Bolin is on his way to meet Mako when a blast from his past gets even. StoryTwo: Bolin and Eska are on a peaceful date in the park. Boleska. Completed.
1. Story 1

**So Midnight4578 requested this from a prompt she found on Tumblr.**

 **Hope you enjoy, love.**

 **Disclaimer: LoK isn't mine. It probably never will be.**

Bolin was walking down the street, heading to the place where he and Mako were supposed to meet. They were planning on having a brothers' night, just hanging out with no mention of work or female companions. However, halfway to the small café where he was supposed to meet Mako, he noticed familiar-looking faces out of the corner of his eyes.

He slowed his steady pace to turn his head and look at the oncoming group of people. His eyes lit up in excitement as he called out to them. "Hey, Meeko! Dorro! Brinon! Hey, guys! Long time no see!"

"Well, if it isn't Bolin," Dorro announced, a mocking grin plastered on his pale face.

"Where've you been, man?" Brinon asked, leaning against the brick wall next to him.

"Yeah, the boss misses you," Meeko finished, inspecting his nails in a bored manner.

"Oh, right," Bolin lost his smile as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I haven't seen you guys since Mako and I quit…We're living good now. We've got our own place, and we don't even need to steal or smuggle to make ends meet. Oh! And we met the avatar! How cool is that-" He was cut off when Meeko and Dorro—who were the two dominant members of the trio—shared a look before grabbing Bolin under the arms and began dragging him down the street. "Whoa, guys, where are-where're we going?"

They didn't answer but dragged him down to the local park, which was deserted since it was too late for any child to be up and out. As they approached the swings, Bolin became a little uncomfortable with the silence and, once again, tried to fill it. "So, uh, have you guys thought about, uh, you know, going straight…maybe?"

Brinon hissed as the two carrying Bolin hoisted him up into the air. Bolin let out a high-pitched squeak before he was shoved into a baby swing.

The three boys laughed before turning and deserting the park. Bolin struggled to remove himself from the seat that was meant for toddlers but couldn't get himself out of it. "Alright, very funny, guys," he called as he tried to lift himself out of it to no avail. "Now can you come back and help me…?" he waited, hoping to hear their footsteps coming back but he didn't. Sighing heavily, he slumped into the seat with a large—and childish—pout on his lips.

After five minutes, the fun was over, and he grew bored. After ten minutes, his butt hurt like nobody's business. After fifteen minutes, he began to worry that he'd be stuck there forever and the vulture eagles would be pecking his bones clean by the end of the week. His shook his head, deciding that it would be much more likely that a pack of bandits would come and steal all his possessions. After a half hour, he was not only bored with a very sore behind but he was also quite glum and, as the temperature was dropping, rather cold.

When he heard a pair of footsteps, he didn't acknowledge them at first, thinking they were a figment of his overactive imagination. But as they steadily grew louder, and he realized that it wasn't one but two sets of footprints, he looked up, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

He felt a sudden pang of panic as he saw who it was. The Northern Watertribe's own princess and prince: Desna and Eska. But the panic diminished as he realized they would help get him out. "Hey! Eska! Desna!" he called out to them, waving erratically.

They turned their heads towards him simultaneously—something they always did but never ceased to creep him out—and began walking his way. "My feeble turtle duck," Eska began. "What are you doing in that infantile contraption?"

"Long story…some old friends thought it'd be funny to play a prank on me and I'm kinda stuck now."

The twins seemed to blink, and Eska's lips began to twitch upward into a smile before she started to laugh. It was loud and sounded like some sort of large bird—maybe a seagull-hawk. As she honked out her laugh, Desna felt his lip twitch upward as well before he let loose his laugh, which was strangely reminiscent of a dying penguin.

"Alright, I know, I know," Bolin sighed. "It's hilarious. Could you help me out?" he tried to appeal to Eska while doing his best puppy dog face, tears gleaming in his eyes.

But it was hard to tell if the twins heard him, and if they did, they didn't acknowledge him. They continued laughing, struggling to breathe. Once their laughter died down—and Desna looked close to being sick from laughing so hard—Eska wiped a tear from her eyes and idly noted. "Whoever exclaimed that laughter was a satisfactory medicine clearly did not know how torturous it is on my cheek muscles."

"Or my spinal cord," Desna added.

"Could you help me down now?" Bolin pleaded.

The twins ignored him, lost in their own conversation as they walked away.

"Guys?" he called out to them as they neared the park's exit. "Guys-"

He broke off as Eska twitched her wrist and a flurry of water shot up from the ground, throwing Bolin out of the swing and into a nearby tree. "Thank you, my lovely piranha-cobra!" he called out to her, waving.

Desna noticed the brief twitch of a smile that flashed across her face as she heard that.

 **Tada!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Feel free to review or favorite. Don't follow though because I'm done writing this.**

 **Lots of love, minions!**

 **Yours psychotically,**

 **Vee**


	2. Story 2

**Disclaimer; LoK=not mine.**

Bolin and Eska were on their second date since they started going out again. They decided a calm walk through the park would be perfect on this particular day since it was reasonably temperatured and Desna was on a date of his own.

Eska stopped walked a few yards away from the swings and turned to face Bolin. "I demand you push me on one of those," she declared, pointing over to the swings. Bolin nodded eagerly, and they made their way to the last available swing.

However, once they were a good three feet from said swing, a little girl ran in front of them and jumped onto the swing. Eska's eyes narrowed as she lifted her hand, ready to bend the girl off. "Okay, we'll just wait our turn," Bolin interrupted, taking Eska's hand and leading her over to the section with the kiddie swings. Eska's eyebrows twitched and she demanded to know why he would allow that peasant to steal their swing. "She's just a little girl," Bolin explained with a small smile. Then he got an idea. "Why don't we use these swings?" he asked, pointing to the baby swings.

Eska cocked her head to the side, an obvious look of confusion on her face. "I…suppose that would be satisfactory," she finally concluded, allowing Bolin to help her into the swing.

Bolin stood behind her, pushing the swing every time it swung back towards him.

… … …

After an hour, Bolin's arms were burning and Eska grew bored. The wing slowed down until it finally stopped, and Eska put her hands on the side of the swing, trying to lift herself out of it but couldn't. She furrowed her eyebrows as she attempted to remove herself once again. "Turtle duck, assist me," she demanded, lifting up her arms.

Bolin walked over, grabbing her sides and tried to lift her out of the seat, but she was stuck. Bolin quickly ran over to the nearest public phone and called for help. Once he rejoined his girlfriend, he stayed by her side until the emergency response unit arrived.

Eska had never been so mortified in her life. Not only did her boyfriend allow her to become trapped in a playground activity but he also left out the fact that it was a baby's swing. After the emergency response unit got her out and left, the two stood completely quiet, side-by-side, until…

Bolin started laughing. It started out slow, a quiet chuckle but quickly increase in volume as he continued to think about it. His laughter was cut off when Eska bended a tidal wave of water to wash over him.

 **The story is officially completed!**

 **Feel free to review or favorite!**

 **Lots of love, my minions!**

 **Yours psychotically,**

 **Vee**


End file.
